Shadow Of Fiore
by Bard of Death
Summary: Ivan Dreyar begged him to spare his life. But the only reply was a tanto which bifurcated his body. The killer walked back towards the guild of Fairy Tail. Only the rumours of the Shadow of Fiore remained in the area.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow Of Magic**

**A Naruto Fairy Tail Crossover**

**A/N: New story guys ... Hope you can show me the same kind of love you showed for my other stories... Since I lack a beta and considering my English is piss poor, forgive my mistakes and help me in my endeavors by pointing out my faults and reviewing it...**

**Chapter 1: Fear the darkness**

Makarov Dreyar was in a rare occasion sitting in his study in Fairy Tail and finishing his paperwork from the Council. Often he took a break to stretch his legs and contemplate the various happenings that occured over the years. His own son Ivan Dreyar's defection and classification as a dark mage had nearly destroyed his guild's reputation. Only thanks to Gildarts had the Guild survived from Ivan's anger. Makarov had been paralysed by shock and had been unable to muster his infamous **Titan Magic, **with which he had grappled with the dragon, Metallicana in his youth. But at the news of his son's betrayal his strength had waned like a falling cloak. Thankfully Gildarts had risen to the occasion and thrashed his ass but Ivan had placed a high level illusion on Gildarts and escaped.

When Makarov had come around he had immediately been accosted by Gildarts. On hearing about his son's betrayal and escape from Gildarts, he had immediately informed the Magic Council and Ivan dreyar was classified as a** S-rank** dark mage. Gildarts had immediately requested a mission from him to chase and capture Ivan. But Makarov had denied it saying that Gildarts would again fall prey to Ivan's illusions. Gildarts had grudgingly accepted that Ivan would weave a illusion around him and escape rather than face him. But Makarov's next words had him frown," While I can't send you Gildarts, you are needed to keep the guild stable in such tumultous times, there are other people in the guild who can face Ivan and even... destroy him if necessary", Makarov's voice shuddered as he spoke of destroying his own son. Clearing his throat, he continued, "Naruto should be coming back from his mission early enough. He will take care of Ivan." Makarov simply dismissed Gildarts after that, both men immersed in their own thoughts.

Makarov was simply contemplating sending Naruto after Ivan. He knew Naruto wouldn't even show any disagreement over such missions. The man especially survived on such missions. His checkered past was the reason for that and Makarov frankly didn't have the balls to ask about it. He still remembered that night.

The party had been going in full swing to celebrate the occasion of appointing the third Guild Master of Fairy Tail. At that time there was a knock and he had just opened the door to welcome in some more guests for the party but he had found a dishevelled man dripping blood onto the guild steps. He remembered how Naruto had come and fallen on his knees. Makarov had immediately taken him in and hid him in his own chambers. Than he had searched far and wide for the mans origins and whether the man was a criminal in some place or not. But not a single mention of such a person had been found. The man had literally appeared on his doorstep. Later he had found the man waiting for him in his own room far from the hysterical excuse of man, but calm and composed. The man had simply stared at him and just had a single request. To let him join the guild. Makarov had accepted and the rest they say is History.

Gildarts was one of the few people that was close enough to know Naruto on a name basis. Maybe it helped that Naruto was one of the only few people in the world with whom he could go full on against and would not only survive his magic but he would also dish it back as good as he got. Only the Master and some other Wizard Saints had the strength to face the mighty Ace of Fairy Tail. He had been offered the place of a Wizard Saint, but he had declined it. He had been proud back then. Brash and arrogant. When Naruto had come into the guild he had not spared him the time of the day. But the mercurial mage had risen through the ranks faster than he had and had qualified for the S rank trials in the shortest time ever. But Naruto had never socialised with other people. He talked and maintained some familiarity with Macao and Wakaba. He merely tolerated others.

When the S Rank trials had come, he had flown through them to become one of the fastest mage to attain that rank in that time. Gildarts had noticed that Naruto was merely showing off some of his strength to clear the trials and not his full ability. So with Master Makarov's blessings he had challenged Naruto to a spar. The results of that match destroyed the guild building. Thankfully no one had been hurt as all were watching the match. But Makarov had been furious at them. So for their next 10 S rank missions pay was to the guild and not for themselves. Now the money to build it was paid from Fairy Tails Treasury. Gildarts had then become friends with the reclusive mage and shared some drinks with them.

( A week after Ivan's departure)

Naruto entered the Guild and noticed the somber atmosphere. He headed to the Guild master's study where Makarov was sitting, shuffling some papers. When he had entered he saw Makarov's pained face. Immediately the man composed himself and had said," I believe the mission is over Naruto?" Naruto nodded affirmatively. " I am sorry to force you to go on a mission again Naruto. But its a personal one to me and you are one of the few that has the skills to do it. You are free to deny it also". Naruto had simply nodded and with that Makarov had handed some papers to him. The official papers to absolve Naruto Namikaze of the assassination of Ivan Dreyar, S Rank Dark mage, previously of Fairy Tail and son of Makarov Dreyar. Naruto had looked at him with wide eyes but Makarov simply nodded. He could see the silhouette of Gildarts standing behind the Master supporting him. Naruto let out a sigh and nodded to both of them. He was thinking, " It is time to bring back the old masks, but I am not sure I will be able to remove it this time" With those thoughts he simply walked out into the night. Makarov simply stared at the door for few seconds and then broke down into sobs. Gildarts simply let the man cry his heart out and walked out of the study.

( A year later)

Naruto Namikaze entered the Guild by means of a window. As the norm of Fairy Tail, there was a raucous party going on with Macao and Wakaba hitting on women, Gildarts laughing loudly at a joke told by Cornelia and Makarov watching over it with a fond smile. He didn't want to destroy that atmosphere. He simply entered Makarov's study and placed the folder detailing the mission on the table and left. He did not join the party. He was covered in blood of his own and also others. He would come back when he was able to let go his masks again.

After the party had wound down, Makarov entered his study to get some papers, when he noticed the folder. he opened it with trembling hands. After reading it he had simply destroyed the evidence and left for his bedroom. Rejoicing, because as a Guild Master he had destroyed one of the stains of his guild but as a father crying at the demise of his only son.

* * *

So many years passed in Fairy Tail, many old timers retiring. They had been there since Purehito's reign. This paved the way for the new generation ; Cana Alberona, Strauss siblings- Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel. But despite the new generation taking the name of the fairy tail, Makarov still waited for the man who had restored the Guild's honour. He was waiting for the return of one of his finest maage, Naruto Namikaze, the feared Shadow of Fiore.

* * *

Makarov was enjoying the sights of Fairy Tail. Natsu was fighting with Gray, the moment he had entered the guild with Lucy Heartfilia. Mirajane was a darling as usual and was introducing Lucy to others. The party was going in full swing to celebrate Natsu's return. "Natsu has potential", Makarov thought wistfully. " So does Gray, Lucy-chan and everybody else". Suddenly a mage came running into the guild hall with the news that Erza was returning. Immediately the guild was in panic mode cleaning and fixing everything. Natsu and Gray were hugging each other and declaring themselves as best of friends. The moment Erza entered the Guild everything became quiet. She immediately started berating Macao and Wakaba for their smoking and general perverseness, Cana for her drinking and she was just rounding on Natsu and Gray when he decided to enter the Hall. He noticed that Lucy had become wide eyed at his size and was literally shivering in her boots. Erza had inquired him if he was okay and in proper health. Makarov snorted at the question. He could wipe the entire guild out if he wanted and just because he acted like a perverted old geezer didn't mean he was invalid. But he appreciated the concern nonetheless. Only Mira was smiling at him. Immediately he ranted at his children scolding Gray for stealing clothes("You wanted me to strut around naked", was the reply.) Cana for drinking and charging the tab to the Council, Elfman for beating up the client("He was not fit to be a man" was the irate reply) and finally Natsu for damaging half a town to capture a criminal. But, he had simply torn the paper into pieces and had laughed his ass off. The party resumed in full fervour now, despite Erza's tutting.

Suddenly, the doors banged open and in walked Gildarts with half an arm and bleeding heavily. Immediately the party stopped and everybody crowded around him. Makarov pushed his way to the front and immediately lifted Gildarts as though he was a rag doll and went to the hospital wing. He placed Mirajane in charge and told her to not disturb him. Only Laxus tried to enter the medical wing. When he was stopped by Erza and Mirajane he was going to beat them back when the door opened and Makarov came out. His eyes possessed an odd shine and he informed Laxus," Get the transportation ready, Laxus. We are taking him to Polyrusica. Only she can help him." Immediately Mirajane asked," What happened, Master?" Makarov sighed and said," Its classified Mira-chan." When Erza had insisted saying," Master, we are all S Rank mages, we can handle whatever happened." But Makarov immediately scowled and said," Just because you three are S Rank mages means nothing in the darker parts of the world. There are degrees within degrees, Erza. Remember that. Now get me that vehicle." Immediately Laxus went to get a vehicle and Makarov went inside and locked the room".

"What did Master mean?", asked Erza. Mira said with a forlorn smile," Eventhough we are S Rank, we are only the lowest rung of the S Ranks. You need to be atleast high S-Rank. Even Laxus is medium S-Rank. The only high S-Rank mages in our guild are Master Makarov and Gildarts. That means it is atleast high S-Rank classification and it is between them"

Laxus brought the vehicle and Makarov ordered Macao to assist Gildarts in the travel to meet Polyrusica. Only after the full treatment were both of them to return. Makarov seemed to possess a anxiousness that was thought to be for Gildarts. But even after Gildarts came back after two weeks, Makarov's anxiety seemed to increase. Even the normally cool and collected Gildarts was jittery. When Erza had asked what was the matter, she was simply waved off. But life in the guild went on.

* * *

Just before Makarov was going to heat to a Council Meeting, two weeks after Gildarts had come back after treatment, the door to the Guild opened. Erza who was berating Natsu and Gray stopped halfway through to look at who had come. It was a mage, armed to the teeth. He was wearing a kevalar armour and carried a tanto on his back. His mere presence seemed to radiate menace and the stench of death seemed to be imbued in him. Erza immediately blocked his way and asked," Who are you?". Naruto simply chuckled and simply pushed Erza out of the way. Naruto saw Macao and Wakaba smoking. When they saw him they chocked on their smoke and said in an amazed voice,"Naruto...?". Erza was tired of the intruder's rudeness and asked again," Who the hell are you?"

A voice, which was Laxus, came from behind Erza," He is Naruto Namikaze, feared S-Rank mage, also known as the Shadow of Fiore."

With those words , the guild erupted.

**A/N: Read and review... Give me you ideas in your reviews for pairings and the plot... Cheers**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow of Fiore**

**A Naruto Fairy Tail Crossover**

**A/N: Enjoy the next chapter folks. Your overwhelming response to the first chapter inspired me to write up this chapter.  
**

**Ch 2: Fear the Ignorance:**

Laxus words were like a clarion call to Gildarts and Makarov. Makarov immediately rushed to the common guild hall to confirm the news with his own eyes. Gildarts who was under a strict regime of potions and medicine by Polyrusica was also hobbling towards the guild hall. Both of their eyes met and they renewed their mad dash to the hall. They came skidding into the floor, only to notice the utter pandemonium and chaos, Laxus' words had thrown the guild into. Half of the guild members were armed to the teeth to face Naruto most of them the new generation and the rest were crowding Naruto to see if he had really come back. Mainly it consisted of the old timers and the people who wanted to meet one of their guilds most infamous members.

Indeed the guild of Fairy Tail did not achieve their prominence due to the work and efforts of the new generation. The guild was established under the power of Mavis Vermillion, The Founder and First Master of Fairy Tail and Master Tactician. It was due to the combined efforts of many of the prominent mages of that era like Marcus Grudge, Master of Phantom Lord, Mavis Vermillion and Darion Emrys, one of the last descendants of Merlin; that they were able to defeat Zeref.

But unfortunately they only manged to seal him inside Tenrou Island. Mavis Vermillion had achieved fame and popularity for her major role in defeating Zeref. Also thanks to Darion Emrys efforts, Zeref was permanently forced into a young age of a teenager thanks to the **Arc of Time** magic possessed by Darion.

Unfortunately the effort of subduing Zeref's immense power and to ensure that the changes remain permanent cost Darion his life and that led to the end of the Emrys line. Marcus Grudge was hailed as one of the greatest masters of Phantom Lord for his unrelenting assault on the Black Mage himself. The man had singlehandedly kept Zeref and his army of Demons at bay with sheer blasts of magic while Darion Emrys and Mavis Vermillion worked in tandem to stop the Black Mage permanently. Only when Acnologia was summoned, did Mavis Vermillion enter the fight and employ one of her infamous spells **Fairy Sphere** to protect themselves. That combined with the tactics and power used by Mavis, she was well feared and respected.

After that Earthland was in turmoil thanks to the absence of any effective leadership. By then the Iron Trinity of Mavis, Marcus and Darion had passed on and the leadership of Fairy Tail fell into the hands of Purehito. Purehito employed some effective rules and formed the basic charter for a magic council and made sure to keep the rogue mages in order. But after the defeat of Zeref, many rogues and demons belonging to Zeref's order started harassing the people and destroying villages. It was at that time many guilds started forming their assault teams.

Makarov Dreyar was considered a one man army thanks to the use of his powerful **Titan** **Magic. **But Purehito only sent him to missions where it was necessary to destroy large amount of rogues with no room for mercy. Initially Makarov did not believe that Fairy Tail was capable of murder, but Purehito was adamant that certain people were better to be dead than alive. When shown with an example of what Makarov's hesitance in destroying a dark guild led to the death of an entire village, Makarov accepted that in certain cases it was better to finish them off than to offer mercy. Later Makarov would embark on a mission that would spread his news of strength far and wide.

A village resting on a mining shaft was seemingly facing problems in working in the mines. Faced with the loss of their revenue and the rumours of a monster hiding in the mountains, they requested a mission from Fairy Tail. Makarov had chosen the mission and reached the village at night. Considering that it was night he was ready to hit the sack when there came loud roars and hisses from the mining shaft. Immediately he had jumped into it and landed on some thing hard and shiny.

Immediately a huge eye blinked open with a menacing yellow sclera and a a black slit pupil. Immediately Makarov transformed his arm into **Titan Form** and delivered a brutal fist to the eye. With that punch, Metallicana woke up and roared his anger to the high heavens. Metallicana's roar destroyed the mine shaft and threw Makarov into the air. But when Metallicana came out he faced the boot of a furious Titan mage. The claws of Metallicana fought against the armoured gauntlets of Makarov's Titan Magic. Makarov in his fury fought like a berserker and thrashed the Iron Dragon ruthlessly. Finally with a roar of fury Makarov shot Metallicana into the mountain and covered the hole with rubble. But his fight with Metallicana was seen by the villagers and the epithet ,**Titan of Fairy Tail** was given to Makarov.

After that mission Purehito handed over the reigns of Fairy Tail to Makarov and left on his journey. It was during that night Makarov found Naruto Namikaze. Once Naruto was settled into Fairy Tail, he was tentatively shown the darker aspects of Fairy Tail and their actions. While Gildarts was squeamish about many things such as murder and assassination, Naruto merely faced them with a stoic look and just asked him when he had to start. That led to Makarov using Naruto to do various missions for the council and the guild in order to eliminate traitors and rogues. But Naruto's record was kept classified except for the fact that he became an S Rank mage. It wouldn't help the morale of the people to learn that the Council employed mages to assassinate and destroy people who went against their rules.

Naruto seemed to be made for assassination. He made kills look like accidents and destroyed demons and beasts with minimal collateral damage. Despite the classified status of Naruto's records, news had leaked to the masses that Fairy Tail possessed a new S Rank Mage. But the other guilds got even more news thanks to better spies that not only was Naruto Namikaze, a S Rank mage but he was High S Rank, which meant Fairy Tail presently had four S Rank mages all of high status. Only after Ivan's betrayal and the public news that Naruto Namikaze had assassinated him and left Fairy Tail on a sabbatical made the other guilds heave some relief, about Fairy Tail's power.

But the effects of not possessing a powerful enforcer was already being felt all over Earthland. Despite the presence of Rune Knights, many of whom were talented enough to give S rank mages trouble, they were too idealistic and transparent to perform the kind of work Naruto did. The lack of Naruto Namikaze, Shadow of Fiore was felt severely by the Council.

Even though the general public was unaware of the activities of Naruto, the darker elements weren't. They were rightfully afraid of the man who could penetrate any defense and take on any opposition and destroy it. The dark guild, Manticore Sting was destroyed by Naruto Namikaze. But its legacy lived on in horror stories told of the man who fought like a wraith. He lived in shadows and was said to possess a sword that was made of the brightest light. The sword was rumoured to be able to cleanse the darkness out of the people. His utter destruction of the 100 mages and 4 demons of Manticore Sting were legendary.

But when news came that Naruto had left on a journey, all kinds of dark guilds and rogues came out of the woodwork and sewers. It was a sad day for Makarov when he heard the news of Deliora and the death of Ice Mage Ur by imprisoning it. It was even more depressing when he heard that the news about Deliora's rampage was known earlier, but the Council did not possess a mage who was capable of supporting Ur single handedly. So they were going to send a platoon of Rune Knights but unfortunately by the time the platoon reached there, Ur had already passed away imprisoning Deliora in an icy prison. Also the Balam Alliance would never have formed if Naruto was present. But now Naruto was back from whatever place he had gone in search for.

Makarov knew Naruto was alive and was coming back soon. Gildarts return only confirmed that. Apparently, the Ace of Fairy Tail had faced Acnologia in the Hundred Year mission. Only Naruto's interference had helped Gildart's leave the battlefield with only a missing hand. While Makarov was sure Gildarts would have survived without Naruto's help, he would have come back with much more grievous injuries. Even Makarov was unsure of whether he would be able to take on the Apocalypse Dragon and survive singlehandedly. It seemed that the younger generation had really improved over time. But now time to meet with Naruto.

**(At the Guild Hall)**

Naruto Namikaze had nearly pulled out his tanto and had beheaded the person who had tried to shake his hand. But he controlled his impulse and limply shook Wakaba's hand. Just as he nodded in Macao's direction and was observing the younger generation of Fairy Tail, when he felt two immense presences. He looked up to see Makarov and Gildarts looking at him. Naruto was going to flash them a grin, when magical energy flared from the centre of the Guild Hall. In amidst the confusion of Naruto's entry they had forgotten about the man who had identified Naruto. Laxus Dreyar stood there with his magical energy flaring all over the place. His sheer magical energy seemed to make those weaker than him start to shiver and in some cases even faint. Immediately Naruto looked at him, the resemblance between Ivan and Laxus was unmistakable. They even possessed the same unmistakable psychotic grin.

"You know your father was grinning like a fool when he fought me", spoke Naruto conversationally as though he was talking about the weather.

" But only at the beginning, then he begged me to spare his life", His voice acquired a razor quality as he said that.

Immediately Laxus' body acquired a golden glow and he thrust his hand out in a corkscrewing motion. From his hand shot out a bolt of yellow lightning as Laxus intoned,"** Crash of Thunder**". Before the people in the guild knew it, Naruto had pulled his tanto out and slashed it in a horizontal arc. A white arc of energy flew which swallowed the lightning attack and then kept on towards Laxus. Before it could reach him, a colourless beam of magic slammed into it and the slash of energy dissipated into its constituents and they returned back to Naruto. He turned around to see Gildart's hand was stretched out.

Immediately Laxus spoke up," So you really are worthy of defeating my father. You are strong". Laxus bowed after saying this and vanished into the upper floors of the guild. Gildarts voice was clearly heard over the deafening silence clearly," Atleast he isn't trying to kill you." A few people let out nervous chuckles at that. But Makarov simply came down and clapped his hands on Naruto's shoulder and led him to the inner sanctum of the guild, The Master's Study.

Erza and Mirajane were looking at the flight of stairs that led to the Master's Study. Never had they ever entered the Master's Study. Even Makarov never seemed to use it. He mostly left his paperwork to Mirajane or he did it in the Guild Hall. But now he had taken this perfect stranger(for them) and even welcomed him into his personal study.

Meanwhile Natsu was jumping up and down in excitement. His head was filled with dreams of how he would kick Naruto's ass and later Gildarts and even after that Master Makarov's ass, when he was socked out of his dreams by Gray. Immediately both of them started trading insults and knocking the daylights out of each other.

Erza and Mirajane looked at each other then at Natsu and Gray fighting. Both of them unanimously decided to let the both of them fight it out of their systems. But first they needed answers and for that, they looked at Macao and Wakaba with an evil grin. The two men felt as though the devil himself had come to take them when they saw those grins. They tried to flee but they were captured and were interrogated.

"Who the hell is Naruto?", shot Erza to the two of them with a menacing glare. Wakaba gulped and said," He was one of Fairy Tail's most elusive and most powerful members. He was rumoured to able to take on Makarov and win. The man has been known to take down Dark Guilds singlehandedly and erase them off the face of the earth."

Erza's demeanour acquired a dangerous lilt to it when she heard that Naruto had killed people even if it was of a Dark Guild. She was going to have some words with the man when he came down.

**(In the Master's Study)**

Naruto entered the study with a fond smile on his face. It was just like how he remembered it. Gildarts followed him and sat at the Master's right. There was chair to the left of the Master's Chair. it was partially hidden in shadow. That was his chair. It was placed to represent the strongest in the guild and their hierarchy. The man sitting to the right would be the Ace of the guild. And the man sitting to the left would be the Shadow of the guild. The Ace took the flashy missions and ensured that the image of the guild was maintained. The Shadow made sure there were no lurking enemies who would try to stab them from behind or from the shadows. But even though the Ace looked like he got the fame and everything, he was also a major target for assassins and enemies. While the Shadow is invisible and is known only to few people.

Makarov looked over Naruto and smiled at him."Its good to have you back, Naruto. Any news?". Naruto's eyes acquired a hard glint in them as he said with a grim smile," The council meeting today will be attacked by the members of the guild of Eisenwald. They plan to unleash one of Zeref's demons, Lullaby."

Makarov and Gildarts simply nodded at the information. They knew better than to question him about his sources. Naruto inserted a hand into his vest and pulled out scroll. Makarov and Gildarts looked at it curiously. Naruto imbued it with some of his chakra and it burst open with a puff of smoke. Makarov looked at what the scroll had kept inside it. He was shocked to find it contained a flute possessing demonic energy and also the head of Erigor, Eisenwald's Guild Master and A Rank mage.

" You took care of the problem then.", Makarov said with an uneasy smile. Naruto simply nodded. Then he said," That wasn't the only thing I came across in my travels. It seems the guild of Eisenwald was built over a summoning circle. A circle which was active. When I destroyed their guild I found a secret passageway to their basement. Apparently only the Guild Master knew about it. I found something ... no I found someone, over there."

Makarov looked at him with apprehensive eyes. Summoning circles were dangerous things. They could summon something harmless as flowers to vicious demons. "And what did you find about this circle?".

"It was specifically tuned to certain co-ordinates. I was unable to make heads or tails of them. But I recognised the person who was summoned". Makarov gasped at this." It was one of my old comrades ,Chouji Akimichi. He was apparently tortured to death.", said Naruto in a furious tone.

Makarov gasped at the implications of this. It meant that people possessing Naruto's skills could enter this world from his world. And the co-ordinates also meant that they had deduced that they had found the point of reference to Naruto's universe in the Space-Time dimension.

"It gets worse",said Naruto.

"Apparently, the guild indirectly supported the Balam alliance and sent their co-ordinates to them too. Not only that I found a message from Grimoire Heart, the leader of Balam alliance. It went as such,

_"We have found the objective and summoned a person. His name is Sasuke Uchiha"_

Makarov groaned at the message.

**A/n: Read and Review... Tell me if you want someone else to also come from the Naruto Universe... **


End file.
